The Light of Love
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: "Wan," she said tormented. "We can't do this."; "Why not?"; "Humans and Spirits can't be together."; "We already are together," he told her smugly. "Our souls are bonded for all eternity."; "But they can't… love each other. It's against nature."; "Says who?"; Wan and Raava finally find a way to be together.


_First of all, I have to admit that I am not a native speaker, so there might be a few mistakes, but if you were so kind as to write me a message to tell me of them, I would immediately correct them._

 _Disclaimer: All figures belong to Nickelodeon and I don't earn my money with these stories._

 **The Light of Love**

The last Spirit had just vanished into the beam of light that guided into the Spirit World. So Wan put his hand into it and closed it with Raava's power inside him. When the deed was done, the South Pole suddenly seemed very empty and lonely but Wan was in high spirits.

"Raava!" he exclaimed happily. "It's over! Can you believe it?"

The Light Spirit chuckled in his head. "Yes, Wan, it's finally over. At least for now."

"I would hug you if I could," he replied joyfully before being able to stop himself. "I mean, I… um…" He didn't know how to continue so he fell silent. It was true that he had started to feel more for her than friendship but he also knew how impossible this was, so he repressed all upcoming feelings for his companion. Their friendship and bonding were already unbelievable, but there was no possibility for more, especially with her merely being in his head now. Or was there?

"You really would like to do that?" Raava asked and sounded more unsure than he had ever heard her before.

He gulped nervously, briefly wondering if she could sense his feelings, and answered honestly: "Yes, very much."

"There is a way," she told him at once, sounding excited. "But it's only possible in the Spirit World."

"Are you kidding me?" Wan exclaimed angrily. "I've just closed the Portals! Couldn't you have said something before?"

"Don't worry," she assured him gently. "There is a way to enter the Spirit World without the Portals."

Wan gasped. "How?" he asked incredulously.

"Find a place where you can meditate in peace and I will guide you into the Spirit World."

The first Avatar swung himself on his trusted cat deer and rode back to the village where some Waterbenders lived. There he rented a small room, closed the door and curtains and sat on the bed, cross-legged, eyes closed and hands folded in his lap. "I'm ready," he told Raava sincerely. He would do anything to see her again and not just hear her voice in his head.

"Very well," the Light Spirit said. "Follow my instructions. First, keep your eyes closed." She waited for a while. "Can you see me?"

"No, everything is pitch-black." He sounded frustrated.

"Concentrate on me. How I look, how my voice sounds…" Now she was the one to gulp, but then whispered: "How you feel for me." So she could indeed sense his feelings…

Wan obliged, he remembered the first time he saw Raava. How she had been the most beautiful Spirit he had ever seen, how her voice had enchanted him from the first syllable she had spoken to him (although she was angry with him), how he had felt when she had rushed through him, not only powerful but also alive and happy, full of… well, light. It had been the first time he hadn't felt alone. Over their year of training the four elements and trying to pacify the humans and the spirits, he had begun to feel more for her than friendship. He had started to dream of her, long for her, of course knowing that there was no way this could work, even in the very unlikely cause that she returned his feelings…

"Do you see me now?" Raava wanted to know, speaking in a soft tone.

Wan saw blackness all around him, but then suddenly there was a light, as clear and beautiful as only Raava's light could be. He went to it and there she was, in her old glory before he had freed Vaatu, the most magnificent Spirit ever to live. "Yes," he whispered, smiling. "I see you."

"Then follow me." She stretched one of her long Spirit arms towards him and he took it gently. It felt warm and soft – almost like holding hands…

She went slowly down a tunnel and he followed her, mesmerised by what was about to happen, about the beauty of the moment. This long and dark tunnel ended suddenly in a beautiful meadow with strange flowers and plants and even stranger creatures grazing and living here.

"Wow," Wan exclaimed and looked around. He had never been to a place this wonderful.

"Welcome to the Spirit World," Raava said and sounded almost shy.

It was only then that the Avatar realised he wasn't holding her anymore. Appalled he turned around – and stood suddenly in front of the loveliest being he had ever seen. She had human appearance but her hair was long and light-blue, she wore a long white dress with blue ornaments and had over-worldly sparkling blue eyes. Wan stared at the woman for some time, before he was able to close his mouth and then ask almost timidly: "Raava?"

The creature smiled. "Hello, Wan."

"How is this possible?" he wanted to know shocked but went closer to her.

"I can change my appearance in the Spirit World," she answered and if she hadn't still Raava's voice Wan wouldn't have believed her. "Do you like it?"

"You look beautiful," he said – although 'beautiful' didn't seem to be the right description – and took her hands in his. It was almost frightening how human she suddenly was, her warm human hand in his looked like any other, although more handsome of course. She was some kind of a magical human – a Spirit human.

He looked up from her hands and into her mesmerising eyes.

They stayed like this for a while until Raava asked sheepishly: "Does the offer still stand?"

"What offer?" he replied dumb-founded. He had forgotten everything around him – where he was, why he was here, what had happened today or in his life in general – except for the Light Spirit in front of him.

She chuckled again her light laugh. "You wanted to hug me?" In her eyes he could suddenly see something that he had never been able to detect before (for she had never had human eyes before), although it might had been there for a long time: love.

"Oh, of course, um…" Wan had never been more nervous and unsure in his life but nevertheless he was able to lift his arms and put them around Raava, slowly and tentatively. She was a few inches shorter than him, so she could press her face into his neck, and he could put his head on top of hers. She smelled like rain on a mild summer's night.

"Oh, Raava," he sighed happily.

She mirrored his sigh and for one moment everything seemed perfect, but then she loosened their hug a bit so that she could look into his face, and her expression was sad. "Wan," she said tormented. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" In his mind the only obstacle that was separating them had been her being a Spirit inside his head. But now…

She shook her head. "Humans and Spirits can't be together."

"We already are together," he told her smugly. "Our souls are bonded for all eternity."

Despite a small smile on her face, she continued: "But they can't… love each other. It's against nature."

"Says who?" He felt surer of a happy outcome for them, the more arguments she had against it. For him there was no rational reason more powerful than their love.

"It has never been done before!"

Here he laughed. "By now you have to admit that I have done a lot of things that had never been even tried before. I'm friends with Spirits, master of all four elements, and captured Vaatu for the next 10,000 years. Why can't I also do this?" Then he had a thought and his smile vanished. "Unless you don't want to…?"

"Of course, I do!" she exclaimed and hugged him again, pressing his body against her own, happy and relieved that she was finally able to do so "I have no idea how I, the ancient Spirit of Light, could have fallen for human – but I have. I love you, Wan."

Though he had seen the love in her eyes, there still was a moment of shock where he didn't know what to do – how could she, the most wonderful and powerful Spirit of them all, love a normal human being?! But then he put his doubts away and lifted her chin, so that she would look at him. Finally, he announced triumphantly: "I love you, too", before kissing her on that brilliant mouth. The sensation was indescribable, all positive adjectives like 'amazing', 'magnificent', 'fabulous' or 'awesome' didn't seem to be enough. Even 'miraculous' or 'other-worldly' didn't do the right job. All he knew was that he had never experienced anything like this before – in his whole special life!

They knew that both Spirits and humans would never understand their love so they kept it hidden, only meeting in remote places of the Spirit World where no one could discover them, protected additionally by Raava's power. But even years later Wan still feared that she would change her mind, would realise how it was beneath her to live with a human, albeit this human was the Avatar – but both to his surprise and utter happiness she never did.

THE END.


End file.
